


Lucaeyo - The Story

by Levira2019



Series: Lucaeyoverse [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cat/Human Hybrids, Comfort/Angst, Confessions, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Feral Behavior, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Government Agencies, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Modern Era, Mutation, Pining, Romantic Fluff, Science Fiction, Secret Organizations, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Spies & Secret Agents, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levira2019/pseuds/Levira2019
Summary: Two brothers decide to save a stranger from a wicked secret organisation. By doing so, they throw themselves into a world of mystery and danger; however, also a world filled with love and growth. The older brother, in particular, starts growing fond of this new person in their life.Are they safe from the secret organisation? Can they trust the people around them? How will romance blossom from this unlikely occurrence, is it even possible?
Relationships: Lucius Blackwood/Saeyo Shen, Lucius/Saeyo
Series: Lucaeyoverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837921





	Lucaeyo - The Story

“You?” Lucius cocked an eyebrow at his brother, “You want to study biochemistry? Do you even know what ‘one plus one’ is?”   
  
Castiel rolled his eyes before punching the other’s arm, “Of course I do, I’m not dumb!”

The teasing quickly ended when he stopped and sighed. Leaning against the cold, bare wall of their shared room, he pulled an old, patched-up blanket closer, “Doesn’t matter though, does it. Even with the best scholarship, I still won’t be able to afford it.”

It was a harsh statement, but the truth nonetheless. They weren’t exactly rich if anything, they were barely getting by financially. They couldn’t possibly ignore the cold seeping into their skin or the hunger nagging at them. The two brothers were orphaned at a young age when their parents passed away in an accident. And now that Lucius was legally an adult, they were thrown into society to survive on their own.

Both of them had auburn brown hair styled with different partings. Lucius had freckles speckling across his face and blue eyes the colour of sapphires, tinted with the shiniest hues of a blue sky; While Castiel had paler skin and eyes as green as emeralds and lush forests.

They were brothers by blood, and that was a bond nothing could break.

“Listen,” Lucius wrapped his arm around his younger brother and pulled him closer to keep them both warm, “I want you to apply to every university you want so you can study bioluminescence-”

“Biochemistry.”   
“ _ Whatever _ it is that you want to study. And when you get accepted - not if,  _ when _ \- I’ll be there to pay for it.”

Castiel justed scoffed at the seemingly impossible suggestion, “Thanks, but did you forget that we’re in the same situation?”

Then, Lucius smiled and suddenly, Castiel could convince himself that everything would be okay. It was a smile that he saw too often on his brother’s face, a dumb smile that would promise him better things and happier times. Over time, he’d come to trust that smile.

“I finally received a proper job offer! One of the directors at this large corporation needs an assistant.”

“A job…?” Castiel’s voice came out quiet, but hopeful.

Lucius gently ruffled his hair, earning a huff and grumble, “Yep! And that’s why I want you to focus on your dreams, and just leave the rest to me” His expression softened as he glanced at the room they were in, “Then one day, I’ll get us an apartment, or maybe even a house! And you will never have to feel this cold again.”

“That… That’s really nice. When do you start work?”

“Next week, I think.”

* * *

“... Happy birthday to you.”

“Oh come on, no response? Not even a smile?”

“It’s your 18th birthday! You’re an adult now. It’s a celebration!”

“I got you a present just like I have been doing every year. I’m sure you’ll like this one too! Look.”

Then came a snarl.

**Author's Note:**

> Lucius Character Images: https://toyhou.se/3485924.lucius  
> Saeyo Character Images: https://toyhou.se/3485274.saeyo
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and supporting this original story. I am only a hobbyist writer so I'll work extra hard to produce this story.  
> The story and characters are written by and belong to @levira2019 and @introartemis
> 
> https://twitter.com/levira2019


End file.
